Guess Who's Coming to Dinner? - A McRoll in the REAL World Story
by Mari217
Summary: Steve & Catherine enjoy a Rollins family dinner of Thanksgiving proportions. Complete with a surprise. Or three. (Part 5 of the REAL World Anniversary McRollathon)


_Sammy & Ilna - Always and forever I'll treasure our friendship that cemented over The REAL World. You're the best of the best. Loving the anniversary marathon and the copious amounts of fun, love & support. Nonna hugs, ladies!_

 _REAL McRollers, your response to the marathon is overwhelming. Thank you so very much for the love and continued support. It's been a magnificent year and we appreciate each and every one of you! Lots more to come for Steve & Catherine, we promise. xo_

* * *

 **Guess Who's Coming to Dinner**

 **Tarrytown, NY  
11:30 a.m.**

Steve walked next to Mary as she pushed Joan's stroller along the sidewalk. They were on the way to a park a few blocks from the Rollins' home. Catherine had taken Grandma Ang and her friend Sonya to brunch, and it was such a nice day, Mary asked Steve to come along to the park Elizabeth and Joseph mentioned had a nice play area for little ones.

Joan was fast asleep as her mom and uncle talked. They were laughing about Grandma Ang's Rummikub skills when Steve suddenly saw his sister's body language go from relaxed to what he would classify as a fight stance. Muscles tense, knuckles white on the stroller handles.

Steve was instantly on alert, scanning the perimeter for threats. He saw a pair of girls Grace's age, two retirement aged men walking their dogs, and a young couple, before he assessed the problem to be a man wearing a hoodie and black jeans. He was a few years younger than Steve and was approaching from the far corner of the street. "Mary, what is it? Who's that guy?"

"Nothing, it's ... let's just keep walking." Her eyes skirted back to the guy who was crossing towards them, and she said, "Shit," under her breath.

Steve moved immediately between his sister and the street. "Mary, who is he, is..."

"Mary McGarrett. Son of a bitch, I thought I was hallucinatin'. What are you doing on the east coast?"

"What are _you_?" Mary said as she looked uneasily at Steve.

"You never called me back." His eyes accused even as they sized up Steve, who'd moved the stroller behind him and Mary and was standing there glowering.

"Because you stole my fuc... _freaking_ rent money when you left, Kenny," Mary said with disgust.

"I needed a ... I loaned you money plenty of times..."

" _Loaned_. I _asked_ first." She shook her head, said, "Steve, c'mon," and started to move away.

"Hey," Kenny glanced at the stroller as if noticing Joan for the first time. "That's not … I mean how old ..." He looked at Steve, then back at Mary. He pointed at the sleeping child. "That ain't mine."

"Oh Jeez, you asshole, she's _two_ ; she couldn't be yours even if ... ya know what? Never mind, let's just say thankfully, she's not."

Steve's voice was low and tight. "Kenny?" When Kenny's eyes met his, Steve crossed his arms. "Walk away, Kenny. Right now."

"I'm going." His hands went up in surrender. "Just saying, I don't know how long you been ... " He made a crude gesture towards Mary. "But I'd get one of them there paternity tests, dude, 'cause if you think that's your kid, she probably don't even know for sure ..."

Before Mary even blinked, Steve had Kenny slammed up against a nearby utility pole; the younger man's feet shuffling for purchase on the grass.

"The _only_ reason," Steve growled. "The _**only**_ reason you're still _able_ to walk, is because I don't want your screaming to wake up my niece. Walk away. Now. And don't ever come near my sister again."

The second Steve released him, Kenny rubbed his chest, muttering, "Crazy-ass family." and scurried away.

"You okay?" Steve asked as Mary checked to make sure Joan hadn't woken up.

She nodded with a shrug. "I'm fine. Thanks for going all big brother on him." Her gesture was nonchalant, but her eyes shown with gratitude at her brother's concern.

As they continued walking, Steve said, "He ever bothers you when you get home, you call me immediately."

"Steve, he's just one in a long line of crappy exes. Nothing to worry about."

Steve stopped walking, touching her hand where it rested on the stroller handle, and she stopped, too. "Mary, I mean it."

Mary's eyes met Steve's. "I know you do." She tiptoed up to kiss his cheek. "Thank you."

With a nod and a small shared smile, Steve and Mary continued toward the park.

* * *

 **Rollins Home**

 **1:15 p.m.**

Mary looked up with a smile from where she was seated in the living room sipping an iced tea when Catherine returned with Grandma Ang. Grandma immediately asked, "Hi, Honey. Did Joan have fun at the park?"

"She did. She even got Steve to sit on a swing so _she_ could try to push _him_."

"Please tell me you got pictures." Catherine smiled with absolute glee when Mary lifted her phone from its place on the coffee table next to the baby monitor. She passed it to Catherine so she could share with Grandma Ang. "There's even some of her playing in the sandbox with Uncle Steve." Mary grinned at Catherine and Grandma Ang's reactions. "For the record, your bad ass boyfriend turned into an overgrown toddler."

Catherine laughed at the image of Joan dumping a handful of sand over Steve's legs as they sat together in a sandbox.

Grandma Ang looked between the images on Mary's phone and at the undisguised love in her granddaughter's eyes as she did the same. "Is she napping? She must be tired out."

Mary nodded. "She fell asleep as soon as I put her in the stroller to come back. She didn't even wake up when I bathed her, so I put her down." She turned to Catherine. "Steve's upstairs, washing off a ton of sand." To Grandma Ang, she held out a hand. "I'm just gonna go check on her, want to come?"

"Of course! I'm planning a little nap myself. I'd love to peek in on the angel first." Grandma turned to hug Catherine. "Brunch was wonderful, Sweetheart, thank you again."

"I had a great time." She kissed Grandma's cheek. "I love you so much. And Sonya is amazing. I'm really happy she could join us." Catherine kept her arms around her grandmother for a few more seconds. "Go rest up. You've gotta beat Steve at Rummikub later."

Grandma winked. "I'm not worried."

Mary laughed. "No wonder Danny says you're his favorite. C'mon, let's go upstairs, I'm going to sleep for a couple of hours while Joan does."

* * *

Catherine went to the guest room, looking for Steve. They had several hours to relax before helping with dinner, and she grinned at the thought of some improvised alone time.

She locked the door and turned to where Steve was perched on the edge of the bed. He'd showered, but was still sitting with one towel around his waist, another slung around his neck. Seeing how tense his posture was, she instinctively moved to stand in front of him, placing her hands on his shoulders and bending into his greeting kiss.

"Hey, how was brunch?" His hands settled at her waist.

"Brunch was wonderful." She tilted her head and asked, "What happened?"

He reached up for her hands and linked their fingers loosely. "Mary told you something happened? Is she okay?"

"Mary's happy as a clam, she's going to sleep while Joan naps. _You_ told me, or the tension in your shoulders did." She tugged on their joined hands. "Steve, what?"

"Mary and I ran into an ex of hers. Total piece of crap. Made some nasty comments."

Catherine lifted his fingers and looked at them for bruising. "You didn't hit him."

"I didn't hit him," he confirmed.

She released his hands and ran her fingers through the hair at his right temple, gently caressing his ear. "Good. Not that if you had, he wouldn't have deserved it, but Joan was with you."

Steve sighed. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he rested his cheek against her tummy. He always found comfort in the warmth of her body against his.

"Joanie slept through the whole thing." He looked up. "The guy was such an asshole, Cath. He'd stolen from Mary and then came up to her saying she'd never called him back."

She placed a kiss on his head before sitting next to him. "I wish I believed you were exaggerating."

He shook his head and pulled her onto his lap. "It gets better. He noticed Joanie about a full minute later, looked panicked and said, 'That's not mine.' _That,_ like she wasn't a person. Mary told him no way, so he suggested if _I_ thought she was mine, I'd better get a blood test, because Mary wouldn't ..." He stopped, his eyes flashing.

"What?"

"Be sure."

"I'm sorry." She genuinely was. "How'd she handle it?"

"Better than me. I ... if Joanie wasn't there ..." He shook his head and his eyes glinted with renewed anger. "I _strongly suggested_ he walk away and stay the hell away."

Catherine knew that wasn't all that was bothering in him. She tightened her arm around his shoulders. His skin was cool. "And ...?"

"And I know she's been with some real losers, but how the hell could she be with a guy like that? Who'd obviously treated her like she was nothing?"

"Because she didn't have the confidence or self esteem to realize she deserved better." She tilted her head and caught Steve's eyes. "And now she's beginning to. She's not jumping from relationship to relationship, she's considering Joan in every decision she makes. Look how slowly she's taking things with the new guy she met."

He huffed out a breath. "Yeah, you're right. She is making better decisions. You'd never have given a guy like that the time of day, and Mary thought he was boyfriend material?" He ran his free hand through his damp hair. "I'm glad she's here. That your parents and Grandma Ang are so great with her and Joan. It means a lot, Cath, you know that."

"Family support always means a lot," She kissed him lightly. "And Mary's got that now, from us. And my folks. Danny and Grace, too. I really think she's rounded a corner, permanently." Catherine's lips turned up in response to Steve's smile.

"You're right." The smile reached his eyes, and Catherine felt the tension in his body dissipate. "As usual."

She moved her hand from his chest to his cheek, her heart lifting with his happier look. "You're getting chilly."

He shrugged. "I was persuaded to build a castle. Which, for the record, isn't easy without the ocean. I had half a sandbox in my clothes. I had to shower before I sat on anything or your parents' furniture would be crunchy for months." He leaned his forehead against hers and kissed her gently. "Maybe I need help warming up."

Catherine moved to return the kiss. She spoke when they parted to breathe. "I came in to see if maybe you were … tired?" She raised an eyebrow and Steve's eyes met her sparkling ones. "'Cause everyone's sleeping, and my parents won't be back from their shift at the food bank 'til it's time to make dinner."

"That so?" He leaned in and barely brushed her lips.

"Absolutely. I thought maybe if you were, ya know, _sleepy_ , you might want to lie down ... take a nap or _something_." Her tone was suggestive and playful. "I could keep you company ..." When Steve's smile went from playful to hungry, she moved off his lap long enough to remove her sun dress. "Wouldn't wanna wrinkle this during a _nap_ or anything." Her eyes danced.

Steve took the towel from around his neck and looped it behind her back, playfully using it to pull her flush against him. "Oh, I definitely wanna lie down, but not for a nap." He eased her backwards until they were in the center of the bed. "You feel like being quiet, or we could …" He inclined his chin toward the bathroom. The water definitely allowed for a little more noise.

Catherine unwound his towel and playfully smacked his butt. "I can be quiet and you know it. I proved it again over Thanksgiving. Just make sure _you_ are, because ..." Steve nuzzled her neck and her fingers instinctively found purchase in his hair. "Mary already has enough ammo to tease me till I'm a hundred years old..."

He pulled back enough to see her face and smirked, even as he toyed with the waistband of her panties. "Hey, if you'd rather wait for another opportunity ..." he teased.

She wriggled out of them with a grin before shifting to remove the matching bra. "Does it look like I want to miss _any_ opportunity, McGarrett?" She hooked a slender leg behind his and guided him over her.

"Definitely not." His eyes grew darker as a low growl rumbled in his chest and his lips descended to hers. "What time are ..." His words failed as she arched her body against his. "Wha ... hmmm, Cath … what ... how long do we have before ..."

Catherine grinned as he trailed kisses down her neck. "Till we're missed?"

"Umm hmm, yeah." He spoke against her breast, and she felt him smile when her whole body shivered in response.

"Couple hours at least. It's about one thirty. Joan will sleep a while, and dinner's not til ... _ooh, I_ ... uh, s...s...six. No need to rush through maneuvers."

"Aye aye, Lieutenant, now _shhhhh_..." Steve placed two fingers against her lips. "Because successful covert operations require teamwork ..." His breath hitched and ended on a groan when Catherine drew his fingers into her mouth, nipping gently before releasing them. His lips curved up into another half smile before he kissed her hungrily.

Her eyes drifted closed as she lost herself in how their bodies moved in perfect sync.

"No one's ... better at teamwor … _mmm, Steve_ ..." She let out a shaky breath before continuing, "than us ... " she murmured softly. Before her ability to form coherent words was gone altogether, she grinned wickedly. "Plenty of time. Stay the course, Commander, all systems go."

* * *

By three thirty, they really had napped, showered - once they'd actually decided it was time to leave the room - and gone downstairs to help prepare the huge turkey feast Elizabeth had planned.

Things were well underway at about four thirty when the doorbell rang as Catherine was setting the dining room table.

"Catherine, would you get the door, Honey?" Elizabeth called from the kitchen. "And Steve, we'll need the two extra chairs from the hall closet, please grab them for me?"

Joseph grinned at his wife as she read a text and nodded at him. She was getting them both into foyer.

Steve followed Catherine as far as the closet, where he began to fish out the chairs while she went to open the door. Hearing her uncharacteristic squeal he dropped the chairs and reached for an ice chipper to use as a possible weapon.

Turning from the closet, he stood the chipper against the wall as a smile that could rival the sun lit his face when he saw what, or who, had caused Catherine's reaction.

"Nonna!" Catherine's hand had flown to her mouth with a gasp. "Oh, my God. Steve! It's _Nonna_!" Catherine wrapped Danny's grandmother in a heartfelt hug.

"Bella, oh, look at you, Sweetheart." Nonna reached up and laughed with Catherine as she pulled out a tissue and patted a tear from the younger woman's cheek. "Don't cry, Bella, or you'll make me cry."

Steve looked on and his expression was one of pure joy. He wrapped Nonna in a hug of his own. "This is the best surprise, Nonna."

"Elizabeth called to see if I wanted to come up for dinner instead of waiting for you to visit me later in the week. I thought I would surprise you and get to meet everyone. I couldn't _not_ meet the rest of the family, nipote, so here I am."

"How did you get here?"

"Angela and Sal. I called them right off and they were happy to drive. They're parking the car." Nonna placed a hand on Steve's face. "Handsome as always."

Catherine held tight to Nonna's hand as she spun to see her parents and Grandma Ang entering the room. "When did did you arrange this? Have you guys actually _met_ Nonna?"

"Only on the Skype, Bella." Nonna gently squeezed her hand.

"Welcome, Nonna. We're so glad you could make it." Joseph stepped up and found himself caught in a hug reminiscent of Danny's or Grace's.

"Thank you for inviting me. And Ang, it's _so_ nice to meet you in person!" The women exchanged an embrace and Catherine looked on, her beautiful, brilliant smile belying the stray tear Steve caught with his thumb before he entwined their fingers.

"Elizabeth ... so beautiful, just like your daughter." Nonna addressed her, "Come and give me a hug, Honey. My, doesn't Catherine look just like you. Here you go, there are some cookies in here." She pulled a foil wrapped package out of the shopping bag looped over her arm and passed it to Joseph. "And I'm leaving _this_ with you." Nonna passed a box to Elizabeth.

"Perfect, thank you." Elizabeth took the box with a smile. "I'll just put it away."

Catherine raised an eyebrow at her mom. "What's that, Mom? I can put it aw …"

"Ah, ah. That's need to know, Sweetheart."

"And I …"

"Don't have clearance," Elizabeth answered with a conspiratorial look at her husband.

Catherine laughed at her mom's teasing. "Wow, okay, then." She glanced at Steve, who was curiously eyeing the box in Elizabeth's hands.

"Why don't you two show Nonna into the living room and I'll be right back. Oh, that must be Angela and Sal." She turned to her husband when the doorbell sounded again. "Please tell them I'll be right back."

She left the room with the box firmly tucked under her arm and Catherine couldn't help wondering what it contained. She didn't have long to ponder, however, because seconds later Danny's sister and brother-in-law were exchanging introductions, and when Mary entered the room with Joan, Angela swooped her up to fuss over the little one, producing a stuffed seal as a gift.

Steve laughed. " _That_ is outstanding."

" _That_ is to bust my brother when you tell him." Angela laughed and pulled Steve into a hug. "How's my newest sibling doing? Gimme a hug."

Catherine broke from hugging Sal and looked at Steve with a soft smile. She'd caught the flicker of joy pass over his face at Angela's greeting. When he caught her eyes, Steve's content smile warmed her heart.

* * *

After insisting on helping in the kitchen, Nonna had sat right down with Catherine and peeled potatoes while they chatted. Catherine was mashing them as Nonna was dressing the salad.

"I can't believe you're here." Catherine shook her head and reached out to give Nonna's hand a gentle squeeze. "We we so looking forward to to seeing you later in the week, but when I opened the door I …"

"I'm stealthy huh?" Nonna winked at Steve, who was taking the turkey out of the oven for Elizabeth while she pulled out two side dishes.

He placed it down to cool a bit before it was carved and leaned over to kiss Nonna's cheek. "You absolutely are. We could have used you in Naval Intelligence."

* * *

The dinner was of Thanksgiving-proportions and full of family stories as Nonna and Grandma Ang delighted in telling tales about their children and grandchildren. Angela was busting Steve about him and Danny ganging up on her in the snowball fight over Christmas at Nonna's when he held up his hands in surrender.

"Hey, hey, hey. All's fair except no hair pulling, biting or spitting, if I recall the Williams' family rule book."

"Yeah, well," She poked him in the bicep. "Totally sucked that both brothers ganged up on me. I _am_ the baby. At least the in-laws didn't turn on us." She pointed between Catherine and her husband Sal. "That was probably your influence, Cath, because sometimes they're more like outlaws than in-laws. My dad and husband included. Right, Nonna?"

"I'm not saying a word against your father. Or Salvatore, he's such a good boy." Sal grinned proudly when Nonna pinched his cheek and everyone laughed. "And my Bella, Catherine, could never be an outlaw." She chuckled, happy to see the family blending so well.

Steve continued to tease, but his beaming smile had Catherine reaching to touch his fingers. Angela calling him her brother, unquestioningly accepting him into the family because Danny considered him blood, meant more to Steve than Danny's little sister would ever realize.

It was not lost on Mary, however, who was happily following the banter when Nonna said, "And not so fast, Angela, mio bambina, Mary's younger than you."

"Crap!" Angela exclaimed, then covered her mouth with a laugh. "Sorry, my Newark is showing." She smiled at Catherine's parents who were enjoying the exchange immensely. They, too, knew just how important acceptance into Danny's family was for Steve. They clearly remembered the quiet young man their daughter had introduced all those years ago with such love in her eyes.

Angela continued. "Okay, Mare, if I'm not the baby any more, next visit, you have to come to New Jersey with these two, and I'll make sure you get all my usual crappy chores at the family gatherings. I figure that's the one thing I hated most. I got all the chores handed down that my siblings didn't want to do." She turned to Catherine. "I'd have killed to be an only child like you, until I realized Danny would protect me from any bullies I ran across, and except for that unfortunate prom situation," she glanced at Sal and laughed, "he's a pretty awesome big brother." She pointed at Steve. "You tell him I said that, Steve McGarrett, and I'll deny it to my grave."

Mary was watching the exchange with shining eyes and Catherine nodded at her encouragingly, knowing she'd just realized she'd gained another set of relatives. The boisterous and loving clan that belonged to Danny.

"Besides," Angela pointed to Mary with her fork. "Something tells me Mary here can give any street punk in New Jersey a run for their money."

Mary smiled conspiratorially. "Yeah, well, if you need someone to have your back, I'm definitely your girl." She reached across the table to fist bump Angela. "Now, tell me about that prom incident."

Angela began to recap how Danny and Sal graduated together and since Angela was Sal's prom date, her big brother was at the prom. Steve defended his partner, saying Danny was just watching out for his sister, while Mary and Catherine snickered and agreed God should help Grace when Uncle Steve and Danny met _her_ prom date. Mary teased her brother about being a ninja who would tail the poor kid, and Catherine leaned over to kiss his cheek.

Nonna and Grandma Ang exchanged a look that warmed Catherine's heart. She knew they were both thrilled to see three families blending so easily into one.

* * *

 **After dinner**

Everyone pitched in to clean up and they were setting up for a family game of Rummikub and dessert when Steve walked into the kitchen looking for Mary and Nonna. He found them seated at the table, talking about Joanie's adventures and her recreating the parachute at story time by holding Catherine's hair up to mimic the static.

"Are you three ladies ready for some dessert?" Steve smiled at the sight of Nonna holding Joan on her lap.

"In a little while, maybe. Right now, I'm stuffed," Mary said and grinned when her daughter called out, "Teeve!" and clapped her hands.

"I'm full, too," Nonna said. "Steven, why don't you take Joan and go ahead, I'm going to sit here and get to know this sweet girl a little better." Nonna patted Mary's hand.

Steve scooped his niece up and kissed her cheek before blowing raspberries to make her squeal with delight. "C'mon, Joanie, let's go have some ice cream before Auntie Catherine eats it all up!" Noticing his sister's look, she was smiling while biting her lip, he touched her shoulder before walking towards the living room.

"We're gonna have ice cream!" he said and bounced Joan in his arms. "Let's go tell Auntie Cath, 'we want ice cream.'"

"Eye Keem! Ann Caf!" Joan giggled as she placed her hand on Steve's cheek.

When he and Joan had left the kitchen, Nonna turned back to Mary. "So, Sweetie, I've heard so much about you."

"Not all of it good, huh?" Mary glanced sheepishly at Nonna from downcast eyes.

"Let's see, I've heard about a young woman who had a hard time for a while, followed by a few false starts. Then she became a mother, got a job, reconnected with her family and bought her first home. All by herself, I might add. That sounds pretty good to me, Honey."

"I ... I did some stupid stuff, a _lot_ of stupid stuff." She shook her head in self deprecation, "But I'm in therapy. My doctor says I'm doing so much better. Owning it. I blamed other people for my behavior for a long time. I'm trying to do better, _be_ better. Make healthier decisions ... for Joan."

"That's wonderful." Nonna smiled. "But you do it for you, too. Children know, Honey, they know. And Joan will know you've grown and become a better person because of her. And how much you love her."

Mary nodded. "I hope so. It's what I want more than anything. For her to know she's got unconditional love."

"She will. But you need to be happy for Mary, too. Because Joan will grow up and so will any little sisters or brothers you give her, and you'll always be Mommy. And then Grandma, and God willing, someday, a great grandma, but you know who you are first and last?"

Mary smiled as she took in Nonna's words. "Me?"

"Exactly. You're Mary. And this Mary, right here and now, is a sweet, sensitive girl and a good mommy."

"Thank you. That means a lot coming from you." Mary's eyes were shining. "Nonna? Can I ...? I mean ..."

"What, Honey?"

"Can I hug you?" She bit her lip again.

Nonna opened her arms,

pulled Steve's little sister into a hug,

and into her family.

"Oh, sweet girl, that's something you never need to ask."

A moment later, when they broke the hug, Mary was smiling, even as she wiped a tear. "My brother's right, you know. You're an awesome lady. Danny and Angela are so lucky to have you."

"That's the best thing about our family, Honey, lots of love to share. Daniel and Steven are brothers. That makes you family. There's plenty of Nonna to go around."

When Steve and Catherine entered the kitchen a few minutes later to tell them the game was set up, they found Mary and Nonna chuckling and exchanged a look.

Steve lingered a minute as Catherine walked with Nonna into the living room. "What did I tell you?" He smiled at his sister.

"That Danny's grandma was very special." Mary grinned. "That doesn't come close, big brother." She moved towards the living room to join the family, but looked over her shoulder at Steve. "It doesn't even come close."

* * *

 **Living Room**

Joseph returned from his second trip to the kitchen, carrying the last of the desserts. "These must be Nonna's cookies." He passed the plate to his daughter with a smile, lifting the aluminum foil to peek. "Catherine tells me you're an incredible baker, Nonna, in addition to being an amazing cook."

"Those are Steven's favorites." Nonna grinned at him. "Bless that boy's appetite. Try one."

Catherine saw her father's eyes change as he took out a cookie, and she stepped forward. "Dad?"

"Knots," Joseph whispered and cleared his throat.

"Dad?" Catherine looked concerned. "What?"

"These are knots … I haven't seen ..." He looked between Nonna and his daughter. "My mother used to make these."

Catherine moved to hug him. "Grandma Kathleen? I didn't realize ..."

Joseph looked at Nonna. "My mom was Italian, you know."

"Oh, my Bella told me all about her Grandma Kathleen and Grandpa Thomas, dear boy." Nonna joined the hug, patting Joseph's arm as she did. "I knew she had a little shared heritage with my Daniel, in addition to a grandpa with the same first name." She glanced at Steve. "A good _family_ name, Thomas, just like Steven."

Joseph bent to kiss Nonna s cheek. "I haven't seen knot cookies since I was fresh out of the Academy. The kids are right, you're a magical lady. Thanks for stirring up a wonderful memory."

Nonna stepped back with a smile. "And thank _you_ for sharing that lovely memory with me. Now that I know, I'll make sure I leave the recipe. And maybe you'll find a batch in the mail every now and then."

" _That_ would be amazing." Joseph's smile was genuine and bright. "Let's share these with the rest of the family."

Catherine moved to hug her mom who had been watching the exchange. "You _did_ realize when you invited Nonna for dinner, you invited another cook ..."

Angela laughed. "Nonna was in the kitchen with Mary, I'm sure she was was all about giving her cookies recipes." She looked at Catherine. "And I get the distinct feeling Mary's getting a crash course on having both sides of a family in one room. Those two grandmas will see to it she gets a double dose of unconditional love." She winked at Catherine. "Now, about this game. I'm guessing your family's a little more … ahem … civilized than mine, but no less competitive."

"Yeah, well, you're gonna want to watch out for Grandma Ang . . ." Catherine smiled at her grandma who was seated with Mary and Steve.

* * *

As Catherine and Steve were beaming at Nonna complimenting the images of their family photo wall, Mary suggested Joan go down for the night before the game was underway. Not wanting to miss all the fun, Joan protested with "No!" as her mom lifted her from Elizabeth's lap.

"Yes." Mary kissed the toddler's cheek as she squirmed. "Bedtime for you, Sunshine."

As Mary passed where Steve and Catherine were sitting on her way to the bedroom, Joan swiveled in her mother's arms and reached out. "Noooooo bed." Her voice was plaintive. "Teeve! _Teeeeeeve_!"

Catherine stifled a smile when she saw Steve's look. He was melting as their niece looked at him with pleading eyes.

He put down his tablet, where the photos of Catherine's family wall, their new deck and the Allen family had been lovingly perused by Nonna, and said, "You've gotta go to bed, Sweetheart. Mommy said it's bed time. When it comes to that, she outranks me, Joanie."

Joan wasn't convinced. She ramped up her plea. "Unc Teeeeve?" As her lip began to quiver, her gaze fell on her aunt. "Ann Caaaaaf?"

Catherine glanced at Steve and took Joan's little hand. "Sorry, Baby, but it's time for little girls to go to sleep. Uncle Steve and Auntie Cath will be here when you wake up and we'll have lots of fun, okay?"

"Nooooooo. Play." She pointed to the table set up for the game.

Mary wasn't buying her daughter's begging and she grinned at her brother's expression. "She's totally working you. _Both_ of you." She turned to Elizabeth and Angela who were smiling at the bedtime extending display. "Tell them, please, before the big bad SEAL and his kick-butt girlfriend get taken in by my two year old."

Elizabeth grinned. "Sorry, Darling. You, too, Steve, but yes, she's working you."

Angela laughed. "She knows Uncle Steve and Auntie Catherine are the softest touches in the room. And for the record," she saw Steve about to protest, but cut him off. "Your partner was the softest touch of all with my daughter." She looked at Sal and Nonna. "Remember how Danny was with Francesca when she was two?"

"Oh, my God," Sal agreed with his wife. "She had him so wrapped. He'd offer to babysit and we'd come home at midnight and he'd be asleep on the sofa, with Francesca conked out on his chest. Then he'd say he couldn't leave her in her room all alone, in case she needed something. Not to mention he'd buy her a little present every time he stopped over to see her. Which was like four times a week …"

Nonna laughed and agreed, as Joan was making grabby gestures at Steve.

"How about a compromise?" Mary smiled at Steve and Catherine. "Joan, would you like Uncle Steve and Auntie Cath to put you to bed?" She hoped giving Joan a simple choice, like who tucked her in, would quell a crying spell.

Joan nodded furiously and squealed when Mary handed her off to Catherine. She kissed her daughter's cheek and said, "Yell if you need me," to Steve, who'd placed a hand on Catherine's back as they walked down the hall to the guest room.

As Joan babbled happily at the couple, Mary snorted, "Wrapped. Mister bad-ass is _totally_ wrapped by a two year old." But the look in her eyes was one of pure joy.

Steve's grin was a mile wide as he and Catherine took Joan to the room she was sharing with her mom.

In the guest room, Catherine tucked the already pajama-clad toddler into bed. "There we go, Sweetie. You just didn't want to miss out, right?" She kissed the soft cheek and accepted a messy baby kiss in return as she sat on the edge of the bed.

Steve joined her. "Good night, Joanie." He leaned over to kiss her as well. "Please go to sleep, or your mommy's gonna bust my chops for the rest of this trip, okay?" he said in a sing-song tone, and Joan smiled.

"Caf, book."

Steve grinned. "She wants a story."

"I see that. Pick one." Catherine pointed to the books on the night table.

"Here you go." He handed her one, and she began to read,

" _It's time for bed Little Mouse, Little Mouse,_

 _darkness is falling all over the house…_ "

By the time she was halfway through the book, Steve had slipped a hand around Catherine's waist and was resting his chin in her hair.

Joan was asleep in minutes flat.

"She's out." Catherine closed the book and placed a hand over Steve's where it rested on her hip. "Go down and start the game. I'll be right there."

"I can wait with you." He stood and placed the book on the pile that had been waiting for Joan's arrival in the Rollins' home.

"I'm just gonna tuck her in and pick up Comfort Bunny." Catherine lifted the bunny that had fallen off the bed back into place, smoothed Joan's hair off her face and pulled the light sheet over her. When she turned to leave, Steve was still in the doorway, with a look of absolute love in his eyes.

"Cath, I …"

"Hey." She closed the distance between them and kissed him gently. "I love you right back. C'mon, they're waiting for us."

"One more minute." He pulled her into a deeper kiss. "For morale purposes." At her raised eyebrow, he smiled. "Now I'm ready to get beaten by Grandma Ang."

When they entered the living room, every eye in the house turned their way. Sal and Angela were being instructed on how to play Rummikub, since Catherine had taught Grace and Nonna and when Nonna was in Hawaii.

"She go down?" Mary asked.

"Like a dream." Catherine smiled.

She and Steve took their seats to join the others, and Nonna and Grandma Ang exchanged a happy smile as they began the game.

* * *

Several games later, Angela glanced at her ringing phone. "Oh God, look at that, it's 11:15!" She picked it up and said, "Hey, Baby Girl. Having fun at Aunt Theresa's? We're still here." She looked up. "Francesca says hi, everybody." She held up the phone. When she returned it to her ear, she said, "Go to bed. Love you. See you in the morning. Here, say goodnight to Daddy." She passed the phone to Sal.

Elizabeth had risen and looked outside. "You know, Angela, it's really raining and it's a good forty five minutes to Nonna's. And you two kids have another ten minutes to get home." She dropped the drapes and turned around. "You should stay," she said matter of factly.

"That's a great idea, Mom," Catherine said from her place next to Nonna. "What do you think, Angela?"

"Well ..." Angela hesitated. "Francesca _is_ at Theresa's." She looked at and Sal. "But we don't want to put you guys out."

"Nonsense," Joseph said. "It's safer if you stay. And I know Catherine and Steve would love a little more time to visit, right?"

"Absolutely." Steve nodded. "And the roads up here aren't well lit."

Clearly preferring not to drive an hour in torrential of rain with his wife's 81 year old grandma in the car, Sal nodded. "We'd be happy to, if you don't mind," He agreed. "We can sleep on a sofa or the floor, right, Hon?"

"Absolutely."

"Looks like we're having a sleepover." Mary smirked. "Kinda how we met, right, Catherine?"

"Really, Mare?" Steve scoffed with a grin.

"Just busting." She shrugged. "Besides, I liked Catherine right away. I could tell she wouldn't take any of your sh … crap." Mary winked at Grandma Ang. "Now I see why. Good genes."

"Okay, children." Nonna smiled to see them teasing, knowing it was how Danny and his siblings showed love. "Enough of this. Let's get ourselves settled. I, for one, can sleep anywhere. Point me to a sofa."

"You," Catherine bent to hug her, "are absolutely getting a bed." She turned to her Mom. "Put Nonna in our room, Steve and I will sleep on the floor."

"Absolutely," Steve agreed. "We're fine on the floor."

"As long as it's the _same part_ of the floor…" Mary elbowed Angela and both women chuckled. Steve and Catherine exchanged an eye roll, but he brushed her fingers with his.

"Besides, I have an idea." Mary's eyes glinted as she looked around. Her family had grown to include three new members in one evening. She was smiling happily and had just a touch of little-sister teasing in her tone. "You two will like it." She nodded at Steve and Catherine. "We wouldn't want you out here on a sofa, or separated. Because, _oh God,"_ she winked. _"_ That would be wrong, wouldn't it, Cath?"

Steve wrapped his arm around her shoulder when Catherine's eyes flicked to Nonna and her Grandma. She leaned into his side while turning a charming shade of pink.

.

 _End. Thanks for reading._

* * *

 _ **Read about the rest of Steve and Catherine's night and the next day in tomorrow's edition of the marathon.**_

 _ **Don't forget to tell us your favorite Nonna moments!**_

 _ **Mine include anytime Nonna teases Steve & Catherine because they're never embarrassed about anything, but when she makes a cute comment about their love life, they get flustered.**_

 _ **.**_

The book Catherine was reading to Joan is: _Time for Bed_ by Mem Fox

 _Keep track of all the REAL World stories on our Tumblr page - mcrollintherealworld at tumblr dot com_

 _You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._


End file.
